Tea with Amulets
by 013bela
Summary: When doing business, it was only polite to invite your potential partners to sit down and enjoy some tea with you. [F!Dragonborn/Revyn Sadri]
1. Chapter 1

It truly brought warmth to his home to have her sit on his table with him. Revyn usually went to the Cornerclub for his meals at night, but today he had business to conduct and an a guess to entertain. To be honest, he was doing neither of those things, but merely looking at the woman who sat across from him and spoke of treasures one could find inside old Nordic places.

Pretty necklaces, and precious stones laid on the table between them, but they weren't the exact jewelry in his mind. Sure, that emerald was quite big, and the art work on one of the rings was exquisite, but none of it could capture his attention as the simple amulet that his friend wore around her own neck.

When he first met her, she dumped the whole of her knapsack on his counter and asked how many health potions she could buy with that. He feared for his shop them, expecting the Imperial woman to be one of Sheogorath's children, and be all but a step away from trashing him and his goods with the hammer she carried on her back. Luckily, it was all a misunderstanding on his part, and she was only a battle worn adventurer with too much loot on her back.

This, of course, was many month ago, and unlike her first visit, her pockets were no longer full with pans and mage robes. She apparently felt more comfortable to explore more profitable ground now that she had an steady source of potions. All the better for him, especially with the White Phial on the better part of the city attracting all potential costumers for that sort of product. But since he always had ingredients to spare an a knack for alchemy, he didn't mind making sure that she always found his stocks full.

"Is the tea to your liking, Lisbeth?" he wasn't used to the tastes of Imperials, and hoped that she wouldn't turn her nose to canis root tea, like Nords usually do.

"Yes! And I had no idea tea could be made from those weird roots." she laughed, shaking her head as if imagining something, making her amulet move around, calling for his attention once more. "I just though about those people who taste their potion ingredients and what it takes for one of them to try and make tea out of it" her laughter echoed in his room once more, and this time he laughed with her.

"Well, I'll have you know that garlic tea works wonder on sore throat" it felt good to know that he could still make women laugh. Apparently, he didn't loose his sense of humor on the sea on his way to Skyrim.

"I guess I'll keep my garlic on my meat, if you don't mind" the laughter died down, but there was still the ghost of a smile on her face. Revyn looked at her amulet, he wouldn't talk about it with her, but he could admire it and pretend that she was coming back home after some mindless exploring, not just coming to do business.

"All in all, I'd much rather you spoke up about my amulet" the tea of his cup sloshed about when he heard that, his hands not really shaking, but trying to put down the cup and cover his face, all at the same time.

"An amulet of Mara, isn't it?" he should have ignored the amulet when he first saw it, it would have been a less embarrassing way to spend the evening. And as Lisbeth choose to set the cards on the table, it would only be fair of him to acknowledge that. "Are you saying you're available?"

"Interested in me, are you?" there was an change in her voice when she said that, almost as if she was mimicking the speech of the Nords. he couldn't resist, even if he still felt a need to hide his face, they were both laughing and talking once more. Revyn was no Nord, neither was she, so he didn't need their traditions and amulets to attract the attention of a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't answer my question" she allowed him to grow comfortable before asking. Revyn was not some elk in the woods, that she could sneak upon and corner between some tall rocks, so she had to exercise some politeness on him.

It was quite unfair of him to try to ignore her amulet, especially after the trouble she went to get it. But then, one does not expect a draug to be possessive of an old amulet lying around, the bastard wasn't even wearing it but he still followed her across half the barrow for it.

The amulet itself was not of her personal tastes. The whole thing was too full of frills, she'd much rather have an enchanted necklace that was practical for her. Maybe she's buy one what could help her with her warhammer afterwards.

"The silver emerald one would look better on you" he was good, and at the same time, he was a bastard. No matter if she found him endearing, or if his tea was nice tasting, her need to punch him was rising. "And by the look of your face, I'm sure that this was not what you wanted to hear"

Her grip on her cup softened as she watched him compose himself, lowering his own cut, and running a bony hand trough his hair before focusing on her.

"Custom on the Amulet of Mara is a Skyrim thing, a Nord thing in opinion. I can see it's fine points, since this is an unforgiving land and no one want to die alone on the snow" she woman wanted to interrupt him, but he only raised a hand when her mouth opened. He was not finished, and since she pressed him to talk, the least she could do was listen to him. "I'd be delighted to have your company, but it would be unfair of me to ask a woman I like, to live in a place I don't want to live myself. I'd never be able to propose a life in the Gray Quarter to you, I'm sorry."

This wasn't a rejection, it didn't sound like one, even if it the sting of it was quite similar. This non rejection would have to do, Lisbeth tried to convince herself that her initial plans were still in place, but now was her time to be consumed with nervousness.

Removing the ugly amulet was easy, the braided leather was soft with age, giving under the force she applied to remove it over her head. It now laid on her palm, looking at her, the enchanting of it tickling her skin.

"Maybe... maybe I don't care about where I live if I get to live with someone I care about. Or maybe I share the same feelings you do." reaching out for him with the amulet and waiting for him to see it as an offer was embarrassing. The fear of rejection loomed over her shoulders, and now she felt bad about pressuring him to say something. That must have been as bad for him as it was being for her. Or maybe he felt the rejection now.

She could detect a hint of sadness in the way his mouth curved, and the way his hand wrapped around the offered amulet. The bastard couldn't see what she was trying to say. Probably choosing to believe that this was a sign that she didn't want him offering her anything.

"The feeling we share," it's a nice start she could tell, it was quick in getting his attention, tearing his eyes away from an amulet he's been looking at the whole night. "is probably the one where I'd never be able to propose a life in the Gray Quarter for us. What I truly wanted was for me and you to turn our back to this place and start a new. I mean, if you rather I walked out with my nonsense, I will, you have but to ask"

For a moment, she feared he would do exactly that. Luckily for her, or maybe Mara was willing to cast her blessing on such an old amulet, Revyn didn't ask her to leave his house with her amulet. He simply placed the amulet around his own neck and looked pointedly at her.

"Look at you, wearing an amulet of Mara, are you saying you're available?" she couldn't resist teasing him about it, she was so happy with the way things turned out. But the way he just rolled her eyes at her told her that he wasn't upset about it. Maybe he thought it was silly, but now he was serving them more tea, and she was still there with him.


End file.
